The Gifted
by DoitsuNoNeko
Summary: There are people in this world who are special. They are called the Gifted. They are sent to a place where they are safe...and no one would ever find them. The catch? They can never, ever leave.


**The Gifted **

A thin and blonde haired woman looked up and down the apartment complex. All the buildings were perfectly aligned, all the hedges trimmed neatly in rows. The only way to differentiate the apartments were the random items on the balconies. She was the manager of this row of apartments, which means she also was like a...landlord, so to speak. She had been doing it for a little over seven years. The residents never changed, more just seemed to come and come. But there was one thing she learned. Once you enter Complex #3...you can never leave.

One fact that most people knew about this strange place, was that there were four people who dictated over the residents. The first was an Italian man, with short curly brown hair, and a very thick Italian accent. Most people didn't know his name, so they called him, "." The second was a tall and blonde haired man. He had piercing blue eyes, and a permanent grimace. Everyone merely called him, "." The third was a large, and beautiful woman whom everyone called "Mother Russia" for she had a heavy Russian accent, and was built like a brick wall. She somehow had a feminity to her, even for her stature. The last was a thin and rather frail looking woman with silky black hair and tender chocolate eyes. She was referred to as "Mother Asia." These four originally had been friends, for a long time. They themselves, had awe-worthy gifts, that must be kept secret. So, they created a safe environment for them and their posterities to live in. There, they would not be harmed. It seemed as though they had been a step-ahead of the game, for when their grandchildren were born, they too had the gifts. Different, yes, but all the same, gifted. And these children would grow to be adults...but never past. They would stay the same age forever, merely stuck in time at age 23. They would live on forever, to watch mortals die. They would all stay in those homes, those safe havens...for eternity.

Mother Asia flowed into the main office with the perfect grace she had always possesed. It seemed to captivate the people around her so much, that they seemed in a trance-like state. She observed the front-desk secretary for a moment, before walking along to the back where she knew at least one of the other officials were. Sure enough, all three were. Mr. Rome was sleeping, as usual. Mr. Germania was actually being official and observing papers that had arrived for himself. Mother Russia was polishing off her bottle of vodka, no matter that it was seven in the morning. Mother Asia took her seat with a small and polite smile. She exuded tranquility, and this seemed to come into the room as well. "Ah yes, Asia. Gut to see you arrived at such time. I assume you must know about the...new arrival?"Germania asked. He had always had a silent liking and respect of Asia, probably because she was so calm. Unlike Rome of course. He had awaken out of another one of his 'Italian catnaps' to hear what Germania was saying. "New arrival! Mama Mia! This great news!" he cheered, with his usual idiocy. "Calm down, you dumkomppf." grumbled Germania. "Ah, come on Strahl! Stop being such a party-pooper, yes? We have fine liquor, a new arrival to greet, and a few fine women, what's to be such a downer about? What's up with that?" he said carelessly. Rome was always careless to call others by their real names. Germania's real name was Strahl Beilschmidt, but not many called him so. They all had human names, but didn't bother to use them, since many others didn't. Germania sighed. "I told you to stop calling me by mein real name, you dolt." They were about to engage in another one of their vocal battles, when Asia spoke up. "Now, now...there is no need for fighting. Come, we need to examine the new arrivals file, if I am correct?" And since Rome could never say no to a woman, the other three crowded around Asia as she pulled out the file. She flipped it open, and a picture fell out onto the table. It was of a teenage boy, with mischievous blue eyes and golden hair with a cowlick. Wire-rimmed glasses sat perched on the bridge of his nose. They looked over the file, seeing that he was American. They all were overcome with a brief sadness. There had once been a fifth member of the council, but she had somehow passed away. Everyone in the facility was immortal...but she had died of unnatural causes. They all called her Native America.

Sorry for it being short, and stuff! I'm working on dealing with paragraphs, so bear with me, I'm getting better! ^^'' Please Review!


End file.
